<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Красный дуб by Scarlet Cross (fading_stardust)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368994">Красный дуб</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fading_stardust/pseuds/Scarlet%20Cross'>Scarlet Cross (fading_stardust)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen, Original Character(s), Psychopathology &amp; Sociopathy, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fading_stardust/pseuds/Scarlet%20Cross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когтевранцы тоже способны на отважные и безрассудные поступки. Во имя науки, конечно. </p>
<p>Саймон увлекается созданием магических ингредиентов, а Том... Том увлекается всем, чем можно. Парни отправляются в Запретный лес, чтобы добыть редкое и опасное растение для дальнейших опытов и экспериментов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Красный дуб</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Тома много тараканов. В основном — в голове, но в мужском общежитии эти говнюки тоже обитают.</p>
<p>Особенно в их с Саймоном спальне.</p>
<p>Слово «уборка» в лексиконе обоих отсутствовало, а домовиков шестикурсники не пускали — чтобы те не повыкидывали что-то нужное в попытке навести порядок.</p>
<p>На столе — дохлая крыса, тухлые жабьи кишки и что-то, что некогда было крылом летучей мыши. Ткани разлагаются, практически распадаясь в руках. Саймон учится создавать ингредиенты для зелий, но пока что нещадно косячит с поддержанием нужной температуры и условий для правильного высушивания.</p>
<p>Разумеется, даже магия Хогвартса не может справиться с тараканами в такой ситуации.</p>
<p>— Вонь адская, открой окно, будь другом, — Том пытается сесть в кровати, но голова кружится от стоящего в маленькой спальне смрада. Когтевран больше всех факультетов топил за уединенность и личное пространство своих учащихся, поэтому ребята жили максимум по четыре человека в комнате.</p>
<p>Саймон Браун и Том Дрейк жили вдвоем. Возможно, потому что мало кто мог вытерпеть такие зловония.</p>
<p>Тошнит, трандец.</p>
<p>Саймон, который встал чуть раньше и теперь разминает затекшую шею (после сна лицом на рабочем столе), зевает и открывает окно. Головокружительная высота не пугает, она давно стала привычной. Черное озеро покрыто корочкой льда. Вершины деревьев Запретного леса полностью белые от выпавшего ночью снега.</p>
<p>Ему хорошо, он запахов-то практически не чувствует.</p>
<p>Том терпел только потому что Саймон был, во-первых, его «другом», а во-вторых, отличным поставщиком ингредиентов для зелий и всяких опытов.</p>
<p>Но чаша терпения уже переполнена.</p>
<p>— Ты чемодан-то подготовил?<br/>
— Ага.</p>
<p>Сегодня канун Рождества. Студенты собираются на каникулы, но у этих двоих планы сильно отличаются от общих. Решено отправиться на поиски давно необходимых для юных экспериментаторов дьявольских силков.</p>
<p>Поскольку во время отправки студентов по домам учителя и директор будут заняты рождественским экспрессом, два когтевранских дурня легко проберутся в Запретный лес, не рискуя потерять заветные факультетские баллы.</p>
<p>— Гвинет точно нас прикроет?<br/>
— Конечно. Это же Гвинет.</p>
<p>Том не любит втягивать кузину в свои рисковые замыслы, но иногда без ее помощи обойтись не выходит. Недостаточно просто загрузить свои чемоданы в купе и свалить, их ведь всего двое. Нужен кто-то, кто в случае чего подтвердит, что парни в поезде, прикроет. А потом заберет чемоданы.</p>
<p>У Тома, конечно, есть еще временная пассия, которая тоже могла бы справиться с этой задачей, но Гвинет он доверяет как себе. Другие девушки ничего не значат.</p>
<p>Парни проверяют все необходимые вещи — как для каникул, так и для запланированного сегодня похода.</p>
<p>— Так, карту взял?<br/>
— Ага.</p>
<p>Браун немногословен. Видно, что он нервничает, но старается держать себя в руках. Любопытство и жажда открытий все-таки сильнее.</p>
<p>— Слушай, ты уверен, что мобилиплантис сработает на них? — он в который раз задает этот вопрос, заставляя приятеля воздеть взгляд к потолку.<br/>
— Уверен. Мы же пробовали передвигать им разные растения, действует безотказно. Вингардиум Левиоса требует слишком высокой концентрации и четкого исполнения, которых у нас может не быть.<br/>
— Но все же…<br/>
— Слушай, мы даже выдернули мандрагору из горшка с помощью мобилиплантис. Все пройдет как по маслу.</p>
<p>Дьявольские силки имеют дурную репутацию чертовски опасного растения. В школе они растут только в самой последней теплице — восьмой. Парни обошли ее вокруг да около несколько раз, пытаясь пробраться туда снаружи, но толку ноль. А на двери — слишком замудренное заклинание, да и, околачиваясь там, велик риск наткнуться либо на профессора Стебль, чей кабинет находится совсем близко, либо на профессора Форни.</p>
<p>И вроде бы судьба благоволила — Гвинет каждые понедельник и четверг ходила туда на отработки, но рисковать баллами факультета не хотелось. Восьмая теплица считалась средоточием самых опасных растений. Занятия в ней проводились только для выпускников и только под строгим контролем траволога. Том даже стал ходить помогать Гвинет на отработках, но к заветной цели подобраться не вышло.</p>
<p>Как-то в декабре когтевранцы проторчали вокруг злополучной оранжереи весь вечер, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть, когда там проходили дополнительные занятия, а потом Дрейку пришло в голову отправиться в Выручай-комнату.</p>
<p>Ведь Выручай-комната на то и «выручай». Оказавшись в месте, «где все спрятано», он, наконец, нашел то, что так давно искал — атлас Запретного леса. Кладезь всевозможных растений!</p>
<p>На его основе парни вдвоем разработали небольшую карту до маленького грота, где, если верить старому географическому сборнику, росли дьявольские силки.</p>
<p>Они не посвящали никого в свои планы и ничего не рассказывали, опасаясь, что кто-нибудь украдет идею или опередит. Внутреннее соперничество на факультете — главная движущая сила и мотивация для его учеников.</p>
<p>Незаметно укладывает в карман запасную волшебную палочку. Лишняя осторожность никогда не помешает, ведь мало ли какие непредвиденные обстоятельства их ждут? Том — предусмотрительный и осторожный молодой человек. С помощью Приори Инкантатем слишком легко проверить все использованные волшебником заклинания.</p>
<p>О том, что у Тома две волшебных палочки, знает только Гвинет.</p>
<p>Красное дубовое древко лежит в руке так же удобно, как его собственная палочка из грецкого ореха. В четырнадцать одержать победу над магом, в разы превосходящим тебя по силе и знаниям — непросто, но когда на кону стоит жизнь, борешься до последнего.</p>
<p>— Ну что, пошли? Завтрак мы все равно проспали. Я взял сэндвичи.</p>
<p>В когтевранской гостиной шумно как никогда и все заставлено всевозможными чемоданами, авоськами и сумками. В углу даже стоит чья-то тележка с огромным количеством книг, перевязанных бечевками.</p>
<p>— Ли, ты на кой хрен все свои фолианты собрал?<br/>
— А вдруг стащат!<br/>
— Ты идиот? Мы <i>все</i> уезжаем. В общежитии никого не останется.<br/>
— Это слишком ценные книги! Моя мать шкуру снимет с меня, если хоть одна исчезнет. Головой отвечаю.</p>
<p>Том без интереса слушает разговор соучеников, но смеется вместе со всеми. Пожимает руку каждому проходящему рядом парню, здоровается с каждой девчонкой. Улыбается.</p>
<p>Все желают друг другу счастливого рождества и обстановка в целом царит радостная. Кто-то надел статуе Кандиды Когтевран колпак Санты на голову и повязал блестящую мишуру на шею.</p>
<p>В углу несколько старшекурсников распивают сливочное пиво под рождественский гимн.</p>
<p>— Эй, Дрейк! Смотри там не закисни дома. Скоро будем рвать задницы слизеринцам. Ты должен показать себя во всей красе.</p>
<p>Капитан когтевранской команды по квиддичу машет Тому рукой. Студенты потихоньку начинают выходить из гостиной наружу.</p>
<p>Через два месяца пройдет матч между Когтевраном и Слизерином, так что на каникулах нужно продолжать тренировки, чтобы не потерять сноровку. Когда ты ловец — это особенно важно. Когда к тебе присматривается лучшая команда Лиги — это необходимость.</p>
<p>Саймон и Том надевают зимние мантии, берут в руки чемоданы и отправляются за остальными учениками на станцию. К счастью, ни у одного, ни у другого не было с собой <i>живых</i> животных.</p>
<p>На улице сегодня собачий холод, но хотя бы солнечно.</p>
<p>В толпе легко заметить ярко-рыжую копну волос Гвинет Лесли. Парни машут ей руками, приветствуя, пока гриффиндорка, распихивая других учащихся локтями, протискивается навстречу.</p>
<p>— Ну привет. Может все-таки…<br/>
— Не продолжай. Действуем по плану.</p>
<p>В голубых глазах кузины вспыхивает недовольство, она фыркает, и буднично выдает:</p>
<p>— Бетельгейзе просила передать тебе «Счастливого Рождества».<br/>
— О, ну, хорошо?..<br/>
— Надеюсь, ты встретишь его со всеми конечностями.</p>
<p>Когтевранец смотрит на девушку с легкой укоризной, пока они в общем потоке приближаются к платформе. Лесли совершенно не одобряла их затею, хотя, казалось бы, гриффиндорцы по своей натуре всегда были за любой кипиш.</p>
<p>Сама при этом — частый гость в кабинете своего декана. Боевая и грозная, когда дело касается защиты чести или слабых. Последний раз Лесли обвинили в нападении на слизеринского старшекурсника, из-за чего она и посещала отработки в теплицах, отбывая наказание.</p>
<p>В купе парни переодеваются в походную одежду (чтобы не испачкать школьные мантии, шарфы и обувь), а затем Том уверенно накладывает дезиллюминационное заклинание на Брауна, чтобы тот смог незаметно выбраться из экспресса. Сокурсник выходит первым, осторожно пробираясь по узкому коридору вагона, чтобы никого не задеть. Когда Том наводит волшебную палочку на себя, кузина хватает его за запястье.</p>
<p>— Том, поехали лучше домой. Твои родители расстроятся, если ты не успеешь на ужин. Если Саймону так нужны эти чертовы дьявольские силки, пусть идет за ними сам. Ты не обязан ему помогать.</p>
<p>Смотрит ей в глаза и молчит, не отвечая. Да, не обязан. Но ничуть не меньше заинтересован — сок из щупалец этих растений мало изучен, ходят слухи, что с его помощью когда-то делали воскрешающее зелье. Вероятно, это просто сказки, но Том слишком сильно хотел убедиться в их ошибочности сам, проверив все досконально.</p>
<p>Насколько бы счастливее стали люди, имея возможность воскресить тех, кого <i>любили</i>.</p>
<p>Это же благая цель, верно?</p>
<p>Заклинание невидимости срабатывает, укрывая Тома от растерянных глаз Гвинет. Он на прощание, едва касаясь губами волос, целует ее в висок и выходит.</p>
<p>Гриффиндорка осознает, что осталась одна — по задвинувшейся двери купе.</p>
<p>Она не поняла этого прикосновения.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Минуя станцию и хижину лесничего, парни оказываются в лесу. Если верить заметкам и карте, дорога займет не более часа. Снег проминается под ногами, оставляя заметные следы, а морозный воздух забивается в легкие. Приходится заметать следы магией, чтобы прогуливающийся по окрестностям Хагрид ничего не заметил.<p>Студенты кутаются в одежду получше, натягивая высокие вороты свитеров чуть ли не до глаз, настороженно осматриваются. Чем глубже заходят в лес, тем темнее там становится. Плотно растущие деревья едва пропускают солнечный свет, из-за чего создается впечатление, что уже наступил вечер.</p>
<p>А может и наступил.</p>
<p>Чем дольше они в лесу, тем сложнее ориентироваться во времени. Ни один, ни другой никогда еще не заходили так далеко, даже во время уроков по уходу за магическими тварями или редких наказаний. Приходилось оставлять на деревьях магические метки, чтобы не заблудиться на обратном пути.</p>
<p>Всю дорогу Том и Саймон молчат. Одному лень разговаривать, второму страшно. В отличие от приятеля, Том не испытывает ни страха, ни особого волнения. Только предвкушение и азарт.</p>
<p>— Это должно быть где-то здесь, — тихий голос Саймона глушится тканью высокого шерстяного ворота. Парни поднимают волшебные палочки. Люмос Максима вызывает на их концах яркий сияющий свет. Нужно оглядеться и найти вход в грот — перед ними большой холм, сплошь покрытый снегом.</p>
<p>— Нашел! — Саймон носком ноги расчищает снег, который, проваливаясь внутрь холма, образует широкий проход. — Тут темно как в…<br/>
— Уменьши яркость. Свет смертелен для дьявольских силков.<br/>
— Знаю, не тупой.</p>
<p>Свет практически гаснет, оставляя крохотный огонек. Приходится опуститься на колени и ползти — вход в грот находится под наклоном, а свод его оказался довольно низким.</p>
<p>Если Гриффиндор — это слабоумие и отвага за правое дело, то Когтевран — неоправданный риск во имя науки.</p>
<p>В какой-то момент склон становится слишком резким, из-за чего парни скатываются прямо рожами вниз. Благо лететь недалеко, поэтому они отделываются лишь легкими ушибами.</p>
<p>Внутри жарко и влажно, как в сауне. Даже не верится, что снаружи зима, крепкий мороз и холодный ветер. Поднимаясь из лужи, когтевранцы оглядываются. Хорошо, что сменили одежду. Влага хлюпает под ногами, с потолочного свода постоянно капает скопившийся конденсат. Кое-где даже стекает по стенам.</p>
<p>Растений поначалу нигде не видно, поэтому они осторожно проходят вглубь грота. В таких местах говорить опасно — мало ли, какая еще тварь может здесь жить. Может, атлас врет или дьявольские силки давно извелись, дав приют какому-нибудь жуткому монстру?</p>
<p>По слухам в Запретном лесу водилось много всяких тварей. Акромантулы, к примеру. Отличное место для разведения плотоядных тропических паучат. К счастью, паутин нигде не видно, но юноши все равно ведут себя предельно осторожно.</p>
<p>Зловещая картина впереди открывается резко и без предупреждения. В центре находится огромный извивающийся клубок толстых щупалец, уходящих еще дальше внутрь. Он постоянно двигается, будто дышит. Настолько больших зарослей дьявольских силков парни не видели даже в учебниках.</p>
<p>— Твою мать… Мне уже не кажется это такой уж хорошей идеей. Напомни, на кой черт нам вообще всрались эти дьявольские силки?<br/>
— Ты хочешь их исследовать. Совершить прорыв в зельеварении. Стать знаменитым.<br/>
— А, ну да. Это тема.</p>
<p>Шутливый тон снимает напряжение. Но в каждой шутке, как известно, доля правды. Том всегда легко и умело манипулировал другими. Исследовать и совершить прорыв в зельеварении хотел он сам, но стоило когда-то внушить эту мысль Саймону, как получилось обрести прекрасного помощника в достижении своих целей.</p>
<p>Который, правда, оказался не таким уж и прекрасным.</p>
<p>Огонек волшебной палочки проходится по ближайшей стене: та вся облеплена бесконечными щупальцами, которые спутываются друг с другом и блестят в бликах тусклого света как скользкие змеи.</p>
<p>Саймон матерится, чувствуя, как холодеют пальцы. Том с интересом рассматривает скопление дьявольских силков.</p>
<p>— По-моему, это круто.<br/>
— Хренасе круто. Вот иди и режь тогда их сам, раз круто.<br/>
— Вообще-то, я так и планировал. Предоставь это мне.</p>
<p>С дьявольскими силками необходимо сохранять трезвый ум и уметь расслабляться. К тому же у Тома хорошая реакция, ловкие руки и спортивное тело. Браун вряд ли смог бы не утратить самообладания, от него требовалось только забрать черенок и использовать Люмос Солем — они десять раз обсуждали план в когтевранской башне.</p>
<p>Вытащив из кармана мантии секатор и перчатки, Том решительно направляется к тому краю стены, где щупальца заканчиваются. Вблизи кажется, что они буквально проросли в камень грота.</p>
<p>— Когда я отрежу ветку, перемести ее к выходу, а потом помоги мне выбраться, хорошо?<br/>
— Хорошо-хорошо. Все, как договаривались.<br/>
— Но сам держись подальше.</p>
<p>Обычно дьявольские силки успокаивались, если жертва переставала дергаться, но это когда от них никто не отрезал куски. Как растение отреагирует на такое, студенты не знают — учебники молчат. Можно только предполагать. А если взять во внимание их возраст, количество и силу…</p>
<p>Парни последний раз переглядываются, прежде чем секатор касается упругой ветви, похожей на щупальце.</p>
<p>— За дело.</p>
<p>Щелчок, и уродливый отросток падает вниз, продолжая извиваться и ползти. Остальные ветви приходят в неистовство, нападая. Совсем не так, как обычно — опутывают за считанные секунды с ног до головы.</p>
<p>— Вингардиум…<br/>
— Идиот!<br/>
— Левиоса…</p>
<p>То ли забывшись, то ли растерявшись, Саймон использует привычное ему заклинание, безуспешно пытаясь поднять отрезанное щупальце и перенести его в сторону выхода. Щупальце падает, а Тома тем временем жесткие ветви прижимают к стене, сдавливая горло и грудную клетку. Нужно сохранять спокойствие и расслабиться.</p>
<p>Спокойствие…</p>
<p>расслабиться…</p>
<p>Несмотря на полную неподвижность обидчика, дьявольские силки в ярости и настроены на убийство, ударяя его тело о боковой каменный свод. </p>
<p>Почему-то не страшно. Интересно, когда он разучился бояться за свою жизнь?</p>
<p>Дышать становится все тяжелее, а в глазах темнеет. На ребрах останутся минимум трещины.</p>
<p>
  <i>Звук хруста кажется неестественным.</i>
</p>
<p>— Том! Подожди, я сейчас!</p>
<p>Вспышка света отгоняет часть ветвей, но более старые и толстые не отступают.</p>
<p>— Сука-сука-сука!</p>
<p>Когтевранец кидается на помощь другу, пытаясь выдернуть его из железной хватки силков, но и сам увязает по пояс. Сильные ветви, идущие от центра гнезда, хватают его за ноги, волоча по нижнему своду внутрь.</p>
<p>Саймон что-то кричит, пока Том, освободив одну руку, выхватывает волшебную палочку.</p>
<p>— Люмос Солем! — яркий солнечный луч ударяет в толстую ветвь, до боли сжимающую грудную клетку. С шипением и диким визгом силки отступают.</p>
<p>Боль от падения ничто по сравнению с болью в груди и легких. С трудом найдя в себе силы, Том отскакивает от стены, ища глазами Брауна, который теперь может только хрипеть. Ветви опутывают все тело, сжимают и бьют об пол.</p>
<p>— Инсендио!</p>
<p>Пламя вырывается из красной волшебной палочки, поджигая шипящие и визжащие ветви, чтобы отпугнуть их и освободить когтевранца, распластавшегося на полу неподалеку.</p>
<p>Щупальца стремительно движутся по стенам и полам в обратную от огня сторону. Насколько возможно быстро, юноша подбегает к сокурснику, видя, как тот вздрагивает в конвульсиях, закатив глаза.</p>
<p>Изо рта с хрипами и пузырями воздуха выходит кровь.</p>
<p>У Тома с собой рябиновый отвар и настойка бадьяна. Пальцы пытаются влить в горло Саймона лечебную настойку, но та выплевывается обратно. Браун не может глотать. Затылок мокрый от крови. Трогает шею приятеля, чувствует какой-то неестественный излом. Потом находит еще несколько — в области груди.</p>
<p>Что можно с этим сделать? Как помочь?</p>
<p>Он знал множество заклинаний, преуспел в квиддиче, зельях, трансфигурации… И при этом оказался полным профаном в целительной магии, уповая всегда на целебные снадобья.</p>
<p>Когтевранец бьется в предсмертной агонии.</p>
<p>Он умирает, и эта смерть сейчас так же неотвратима как восход недавно пошедшей на убыль луны. Вероятно, сильное сдавливание повредило внутренние органы. Или это сделали осколки сломанных костей. <i>Какой досадный просчет. </i></p>
<p>Саймон затихает, смотря остекленевшими глазами куда-то вверх.</p>
<p>Кое-как Том отползает на безопасное расстояние к самому выходу. Отрезанное им щупальце лежит рядом — видимо Браун все-таки отбросил его после неудачной попытки перенести.</p>
<p>— Конфундус.</p>
<p>Обессиленно ложится на мокрый пол, смотря в потолок.</p>
<p>Вспоминает беззаботные часы в теплицах. Помимо них с Гвинет там была еще одна девушка — Бетельгейзе. Рыжая ранее в красках расписывала кузену внешние достоинства новой подружки, а он думал только об этих чертовых дьявольских силках.</p>
<p>И самую малость <i>ревновал</i>.</p>
<p>Но наблюдать за их разговорами было неплохо. Троица плела венки из остролиста и омелы, обсуждая всякую всячину. Конечно не обходилось и без типичных девчачьих бесед.</p>
<p>— Из нас троих пара есть только у Тома. И та меняется каждые две-три недели.<br/>
— Мерлин, когда он все успевает? И квиддич, и идеальные оценки, так еще и на свидания ходит.<br/>
— Вы хотя бы не делайте вид, что меня тут нет.</p>
<p>Тому легко удавалось шутить и смеяться, он с детства заучил, какие фразы вызывают у людей те или иные эмоции и когда их лучше использовать. Не то чтобы он совсем ничего не чувствовал, просто так было проще создавать необходимые полезные связи.</p>
<p>Гвинет так легко и просто говорила о его девушках, что от этого обычно становилось особенно пусто.</p>
<p>Черт знает, почему.</p>
<p>На самом деле Том был равнодушен к ним ко всем. Кроме одной.</p>
<p>Лежа в грязи и смотря на пробивающийся в пещеру лунный свет, Том думал, что хотел бы сейчас вернуться снова в беззаботные дни их детства.</p>
<p>
  <i>Гвинет читает папину книжку — маггловскую интерпретацию истории короля Артура. Прекрасная королева Гвиневра позволяет верному Ланселоту защищать свою честь.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Они часто играют на улице за домом семьи Лесли, представляя, как сражаются с темными магами и дементорами. Вместо коней — мётлы. Вместо волшебных палочек — лопаты да грабли.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Его Гвиневра сама может кому угодно надавать тумаков. </i>
</p>
<p>Пора собраться с мыслями и встать. А заодно обработать все поверхностные повреждения.</p>
<p>Саймон мертв, это уже не изменить. Нужно разобраться с последствиями. Если в школе узнают, у Когтеврана снимут огромное количество баллов, а его самого скорее всего исключат.</p>
<p>Том не был напрямую виноват в смерти сокурсника. Он всего лишь нарушил правила школы и вместе с погибшим оказался в Запретном лесу. Одному повезло, второму нет.</p>
<p>Многие студенты сбегают из школы в позднее время. Некоторые — в запретный лес.</p>
<p>Однако умер только Саймон, и именно когда они были вместе.</p>
<p>Дерьмо.</p>
<p>При самом лучшем раскладе, Когтевран окажется в тотальном минусе очков впервые за всю историю Хогвартса. Нет, такой исход недопустим. Нужно выкручиваться до последнего.</p>
<p>Том — по-видимому хорошее имя для социопата.</p>
<p>Он не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как перенести тело на заброшенную улицу Лондона, где жили магглы, и там избавиться от него. Если найдут что-то, возможно, решат, что дело рук какого-нибудь фанатика или Пожирателя смерти.</p>
<p>Только один из родителей Саймона был магглом, но в некоторых случаях и этого достаточно.</p>
<p>Надевает капюшон, плотно кутаясь в мантию, и прячет лицо.</p>
<p>Сначала пришлось снова использовать запасную волшебную палочку, чтобы наложить дезиллюминационное заклинание на себя и на труп, а потом мобиликорпус — чтобы поднять тело воздух.</p>
<p>Том долго шел по окраине леса, стараясь держаться самой безопасной его части и не забывал о следах и волшебных метках. Приходилось тщательно убирать все, чтобы никому не пришло в голову, что Саймон на самом деле никуда не уезжал и пропал в Запретном лесу. Гребанный снег.</p>
<p>Еле плетется. Обмазавшись целительными зельями, он хоть как-то уменьшил боль, но передвигаться все равно трудно.</p>
<p>Ребра болят невыносимо, и сделать с этим пока нечего. Нужно незаметно добраться до Хогсмида, и уже оттуда трансгрессировать.</p>
<p>И главный вопрос: что делать с поездом?</p>
<p>Кузина, наверняка, как и договорились, сказала всем, что они ехали втроем в одном купе. Но никто не видел, как они выходили, и первым делом под удар попадет сама Гвинет. Стоит поторопиться, Брауна вероятно уже ищут. </p>
<p>В жизни Тома было кое-что более приоритетное, чем учеба и собственная безопасность.</p>
<p>Гвинет.</p>
<p>Если и бывало страшно, то только за нее. Особенно в тот день, когда их дом попал под руку Пожирателям смерти.</p>
<p>Мистер и миссис Лесли погибли раньше, чем Гвинет поступила в Хогвартс, поэтому мама Тома забрала племянницу к себе. Его родители часто принимали участие в стычках с пожирателями смерти, так что было вопросом времени, когда убийцы доберутся и до их жилища.</p>
<p>Это тоже произошло в сочельник. Дети тайком приехали из школы отметить Рождество.</p>
<p>Стоит на мосту над Темзой, смотря на большую белую луну. Полнолуние прошло несколько дней назад, но она все еще выглядит большой и ярко сияет.</p>
<p>Пока родители сражались с тремя Пожирателями смерти, Том и Гвинет убегали от четвертого. Вверх по лестнице, в ее комнату. Пытались запереться, но дверь улетела с петель в считанные секунды.</p>
<p>— Инсендио, — из красной волшебной палочки снова вырывается пламя, перекидываясь на невидимый объект и становясь невидимым вместе с ним. Запах паленой плоти и дым развеваются сильным порывистым ветром. Поземка поднимается, превращаясь в метель.</p>
<p>Рядом горит тело его соседа и, наверное, друга.</p>
<p>Том думает о том, как закрывал собой напуганную рыжую девушку, уверенно держа волшебную палочку. Она умела защищаться, но еще не умела нападать. <i>Ее влажное дыхание на загривке. </i>С Гвен он почему-то всегда чувствовал себя очень уверенным, сильным и взрослым. Способным буквально на все.</p>
<p>Роль Ланселота ему импонировала.</p>
<p>Точное Протего оттолкнуло колдунью. Черный женский силуэт изогнулся в неестественной позе, сраженный собственной темной магией. Тело лопнуло, сломавшись в нескольких местах и замарав всю комнату красно-коричневыми брызгами.</p>
<p>Так Том обзавелся запасной волшебной палочкой, а заодно случайно стал <i>убийцей</i>.</p>
<p>Труп горит долго, приходится обновить чары невидимости, потому что скворчащие внутренности, покрытые пламенем, становятся видны. Кажется, что вся мантия пропиталась этим запахом.</p>
<p>Даже есть захотелось. Дома, наверное, Гвинет запекла курицу. Или утку. Она ведь любит утку в брусничном соусе.</p>
<p>Саймон бросился спасать его — ценой своей жизни. Но Том не чувствует ни благодарности, ни вины, только злость, потому что этот придурок все сделал через жопу и сдох, оставив кучу проблем.</p>
<p>Отказывается принимать, что люди не всегда действуют по указке и могут поддаться эмоциям. Когда есть план, нужно следовать плану.</p>
<p>Он всегда понимал, что с ним что-то «не так». Но правильное воспитание, любящие родители и близкий друг в лице Гвинет очень сильно повлияли на характер и личность Тома.</p>
<p>У него были свои принципы. Он хотел делать <i>хорошие дела</i>. Помогать. Быть полезным.</p>
<p>Все-таки еще очень многому надо научиться, пора прекращать быть таким самонадеянным. Если с Брауном все обойдется, больше никаких рисковых затей. Теперь остается сделать самое сложное. Развеяв останки когтевранца над рекой, Том решает трансгрессировать домой, но перед этим снова уничтожает следы своего присутствия и огромное коричнево-черное пятно на брусчатом покрытии.</p>
<p>Даже если поисковые заклинания приведут министерских ищеек сюда, они ничего не увидят и не найдут.</p>
<p>Громкий хлопок в прихожей возвещает о прибытии Тома. Гвинет сбегает по лестнице навстречу. Кузен еле держится на ногах, и она сразу понимает — по лицу — что случилось что-то ужасное.</p>
<p>— Том!</p>
<p>Бросается к нему, помогая стащить с тела мантию. Все эти часы с момента приезда домой она не находила себе места, но ждала, не теряя веры и надежды, что все обойдется. Гвинет всегда верила в Тома.</p>
<p>— Что произошло?<br/>
— Где родители?<br/>
— Они уже спят. Я сказала, что ты гуляешь со своей девушкой и придешь поздно. Так что…<br/>
— Саймон мертв.</p>
<p>Лесли качает головой, не веря, и делает шаг назад. Грязная мантия, пропитанная тошнотворным запахом гари и паленых волос, застывает в руке. </p>
<p>— Что ты такое говоришь?<br/>
— Растения оказались слишком старыми… сильными. Там огромное гнездо. Он потерял самообладание. Когда я смог освободиться, он уже умирал.</p>
<p>Стоит рядом, но вся сжимается. Гвинет — сильная девушка. Ее рука трясется, но глаза сухи. Она привыкла доверять кузену, который как изворотливый змей выбирался из любых передряг. Верила, что он всегда идеально рассчитывает все и предусматривает.</p>
<p>Том думает о том, что наконец-таки избавится от всех этих испорченных трупиков животных и мерзкого запаха в своей башне. Будет здорово, если ему позволят жить там там одному, но когтевранец не особо надеется.</p>
<p>— Ты сообщил директору?<br/>
— Нет.</p>
<p>Гвинет берет себя в руки, стараясь соображать трезво, чтобы сделать все правильно.</p>
<p>— Нужно сейчас же сообщить в школу и родителям Саймона. Где… где он?<br/>
— Я избавился от тела.<br/>
— Что?! Его нужно похоронить…<br/>
— Никто не должен узнать, что случилось с Саймоном.<br/>
— Я не собираюсь покрывать тебя и дальше! Погиб человек, и я тоже к этому причастна. Все из-за тебя!</p>
<p>Срывается, колотит его по груди кулаком, заставляя согнуться пополам от боли. Удары Лесли не такие уж и сильные, но переломанные ребра отзываются острой болью, от которой теряется возможность дышать.</p>
<p>— Я ведь несильно… Что…</p>
<p>Хватая ртом воздух, Том с трудом проговаривает:</p>
<p>— У меня просто сломаны ребра.<br/>
— Тебе нужна помощь. Подожди, я разбужу тетю.</p>
<p>В глазах темно от боли, но смуглая рука хватает девичью за запястье.<br/>
— Стой.</p>
<p>Выравнивается, постепенно восстанавливает дыхание.</p>
<p>Она послушно стоит, безвольно опустив руки.</p>
<p>— Если кто-то узнает, что случилось, меня отчислят из Хогвартса. Заберут волшебную палочку. Запретят колдовать. Для меня все будет кончено.</p>
<p>Он прав. Том мог уже летом стать ловцом Паддлмир Юнайтед — об этом судачила вся школа. Или в будущем — успешным зельеваром. Или работать в министерстве. Перед ним было такое огромное множество перспектив и возможностей, каких не было ни у кого другого из нынешних выпускников Хогвартса. И все эти перспективы могут исчезнуть из-за одного решения. Ее решения.</p>
<p>Гвинет легко манипулировать, но в то же время всякий раз особенно неприятно.</p>
<p>Девушка садится на тумбочку с обувью, зажимая рот обеими ладонями, и старается не разреветься. Это все просто слишком. Словно кошмар, от которого не получается проснуться, но очень хочется.</p>
<p>Том все это время стоит рядом, смотря на кузину сверху вниз.</p>
<p>Позднее она тихо спрашивает:</p>
<p>— Что ты с ним сделал?<br/>
— Сжег и развеял останки над Темзой.<br/>
— Почему не оставил в лесу?<br/>
— Не хотел, чтобы его нашли там. За нарушение правил с Когтеврана снимут баллы.<br/>
— Как ты можешь даже в такой ситуации думать только о баллах?! — голос возмущенно дрожит.<br/>
— Я думаю не только о баллах.<br/>
— Да? А о чем же еще?</p>
<p>Она давно заметила его проблемы с состраданием и чувством вины, поэтому бросает сейчас эти слова с такой горечью и праведным гневом, что в груди Тома что-то болезненно сжимается.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, если бы я мог любить, я бы любил тебя.</p>
<p>Эти слова ничего не значат. Когда он выхватывает волшебную палочку из кармана, голубые глаза с ужасом осознания расширяются.</p>
<p>— Обливиэйт.</p>
<p>
  <i>Хотя, думаю, я и так люблю тебя.</i>
</p>
<p>Том не впервые изменял Лесли память. Это опасно, но так будет лучше и правильнее. Груз вины непременно сломал бы ее: постепенно, методично, уверенно. Она не заслуживала страдать от этого морального выбора — Том слишком хорошо знал свою кузину, и понимал, как ей будет тяжело и больно. <i>Мерлин, пусть это не отразится на ее памяти. </i></p>
<p>Их отношения наверняка испортились бы. Она стала бы замкнутой, отстраненной и…</p>
<p>Нет, он никогда ее не потеряет.</p>
<p>Теперь все будет в порядке. Делать сложные выборы — прерогатива Тома.</p>
<p>Взгляд Гвинет становится пустым и бездумным. Юноша осторожно извлекает каждое воспоминание об их с Саймоном плане и всем, о чем ей помнить нельзя. С таким подходом к жизни Обливиэйт — обязательное заклинание в арсенале, поэтому когтевранец практиковал его на сокурсниках курса с третьего и немало преуспел. Так что все будет хорошо.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ты ни в чем не виновата.</i>
</p>
<p>Она сонно и непонимающе моргает — пушистые светлые ресницы опускаются и поднимаются. </p>
<p>Не узнаёт.</p>
<p>— Ты скажешь всем, что мы ехали втроем в вагоне поезда.</p>
<p>Девушка с бездумной улыбкой кивает. Том аккуратно берет ее за руки, чтобы отвести в гостиную.</p>
<p>Там горят свечи и растоплен камин, повсюду рождественские украшения: венки, красные ленты и  синее знамя с орлом. Большая зеленая елка украшена их любимыми игрушками, а на столе запеченная утка и соусник, полный красного брусничного соуса. Как и ожидалось. Не зря ведь Гвинет прожужжала ему все уши в конце ноября, когда это блюдо подали в школе к обеду.</p>
<p>Подводит к креслу, осторожно усаживает.</p>
<p>— А теперь поспи. <i>Соппоро.</i></p>
<p>Гвинет обмякает, ее руки безвольно опадают на подлокотники, а голова склоняется набок. Пусть отдохнет. Зато, когда проснется, от побочного эффекта стирания памяти не останется и следа. Все прошло, оказалось дурным сном. </p>
<p>Для нее, по крайней мере.</p>
<p>Том стоит возле праздничного стола. Рядом в кресле спит Гвинет — ее лицо беззаботное и светлое.</p>
<p>Необходимо избавиться от чемодана Саймона, выпить костерост и извлечь собственные воспоминания о случившемся в отдельный сосуд.</p>
<p>
  <i>Но сначала — съесть кусочек этой восхитительной утки.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Немножко эстетики:</p>
<table>
   <tbody>
<tr>
<td></td>
   </tr>
  </tbody>
</table>
<p>События происходят в 1983-м году.</p>
<p>Том и Гвинет второстепенные персонажи другой моей работы: «Зелень» https://ficbook.net/readfic/9076108. </p>
<p>Если вам понравился Красный дуб, но хочется чего-то полегче и поромантичнее, то рекомендую к прочтению.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>